


Does he love me?

by LeviDukeOfthenight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Biting, Cravings, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Possessive Behavior, Post Mpreg, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviDukeOfthenight/pseuds/LeviDukeOfthenight
Summary: " in a sea of hatred and selfishness .will love blosson in the coldest of hearts"
Relationships: Frieza/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Broken

Goku pov # 

A blow after a blow i intensified my punches strength ... The sound of his bones shattering under the weight of my fierce violent punch did not bring me any satisfaction or happiness ... I did not do that because I wanted to but because I had to, he hurt my comrades and killed many and therefore should be punished .... By keeping that idea in my mind I gathered my energy in a huge ball and hit him it with all my energy

. Goku closed his eyes, refusing to see the scene ... Anyway, the Lizard had no hope of survival.

#freaza pov

He grabbed His broken ribs with pain while he groaned softly ... The thing he hated The most was to show his weakness, especially to his lower rival, ..... Suddenly his eyes widened in horror while watching goku gathering energy for the last attack .... He Tried with all the rest of his ability to escape but his body worn and broken prevented it ... He stared at the ball approaching him without Blinking. he thought * I will not give him the satisfaction i wont run away with horror and my tail between my legs .... .. damn ... damn !! Damn You stupid stupid idiot monkey!! He felt the words abandon him and so his heart wavering from terror ... no matter how he tried to hide the matter ... he was afraid of death .. Faced with his crimes and his heidous acts. He began to count his last moments with a trembling heart 10 ....... 9 ............... 8 ................ 4 ................ 3 ................... 2 ....... ..1 !! And then! The pain ... The pain even pushed the most cruel monsters to scream as a wounded child ... His bones crashed ... His skin burned ... And blood .. Oh my God I have formed his blood a small pool surrounded by his weak body torn ..., He did not know when he started but groaned and screamed from the terrible pain and suffer ... by abandoning his dignity and ego asking Goku to kill him and end his suffering Freeza: "Uh!p..ple..ease....i'...m..be..begg..ing..y..u...sh...sho..w...me...mercy...k..iill..me.!Uh...i..it..hur..rt..pl...ease...it..hu..rts!!"  
And he felt insulted and tasted bitterness fell his tongue as he asked him ... He is frieza The Great Lord whom the whole galaxy fears .He he is seeking mercy begging for death and humilliating himself further ... Oh how much he death wished that moment. He was disgusted with himself and how pathetic he had become. \---------------------------------------♠--------------------------------- A/N : OMG ! I finely did it ! I was thinking of Writing a frieza/ Goku fanfic since a long time but i never did ! This The first Chapter i hope you like it and don't histetate to comment i would love to know your honest opinion in it

goku stood frozen in its place as cold water poured over it He took a deep breath and turned around with a mask of indifference and cruelty that hid his expressions The real Goku mocking: Mercy? Do you think that someone who is disgusting with your vows deserves it? ... Of course not ... You must suffer and feel the agony just like you did with your victims Millions of lives died just for your entertainment ! 

Goku stared at him angrily remembering all the pains his comrades had experienced ...friezer bit on the bottom of his lower lip until it bleed, he tries to hide it For the first time he knew the meaning of pain and real suffering Even if he begged and droped his status that will not change anything .... He feels the treacherous tears gathering in his eyes and closes them with terror, trying to hide them before his opponent sees them ...goku who is without a Doubt will mock him and insult him more But ... unlike what was going on in his mind .... goku closed his grip so hard for once cursing his sensitive heart straining after seeing the shining drops...to see the mighty cry ... and suffer ... But He was not a human... He was a filthy cruel ruler Goku had to Remind himself of that ... but knowing that he did not feel it his feet began to close their way Toward the wounded lizard man.firm lips frowning seeing the face of the little monster's dropping and his eyes widening in horror to see him approaching .he raised a crushed hand, torn apart, trying to protect his face as a child afraid of punishing his parents.  
Then Goku asked himself what prompted this beast to become what it was ... Was he not born a true evil? Does he carry any feeling in his heart other then greed and selfishness? If it 's true, doesn't he deserve a second chance ...? Whispred the heart of the merciful Goku


	2. Atonement and Tolerance

Goku pov

He sat cross-legged in front of the exhausted and terrified other, slowly and calmly ... and if I dared to say, lightly and cautiously, he carried the shivering creature and opened his lips to whisper to him ... his voice was calm, but terrifyibg and stripped of his usual tenderness ... Listen crefully and hear me out, I will not kill you ... but that does not mean I'll leave you here, because that does not separate from death ... and your helping you recover and leaving you is a rejected choice. Who knows what a psychopath like you might do (he closed his eyes and remained silent closely listening, after everything he said That monkey .... no..Goku is correct) so I will take you with me ... without discussion or objection, you will listen to me ... you obey me and you will not harm anyone .... otherwise ... * Goku's eyes blackened and I interpreted a tremor in the body of the wounded monster.

He didn't Dare to imagine what he would do to him. His thoughts interrupted . Goku said: Understand? * Perhaps he said it as a question, but Freiza knows that it isn't ...its something that he could not disobey, he nodded gently, but soon he remembered that Gogo wanted to answer, so he hurried to answer the best he could: .. N..yes ... mv ... he..m

His words came out intermittent, interrupted by inhalation and exhalation, groaning of pain, swallowing and looking hesitantly at the older, fearing that his response would not be suitable for him.

But Gogo nodded with approval and stressed the smallest in his hands: Very good! Let's go now * and before the little monster realizes what he said and Gogo's grandfather rushes strongly towards his spaceship *

Frieza pov

He embraced his shattered body with his broken, bloodied hands, and he gathered his knees to his chest in an attempt to conceal his body and make it look as small as possible hifing his bruised body.

He leaned against one of the walls and stared at the Sayanz trying to operate his spaceship .... Hi!

{Frazar was terrified as he looked at the other} .. There is a password

...what is it ? tell me ! Come on quickly, we have no time to waste

{He breathed a sigh of relief to find out that Gogo did not call him because he had wronged or angered him unintentionally, but simply because of the question. A ... n..n ... e (he bit his lip sharply disgusted by his weak trembling voice) .. that .. he .. It..s ...sizargalaxy23424

Goku nodded and hurriedly enter the needed symbols: This better work, otherwise .....

(The line body of the wounded monster shuddered while it hugged itself tightly)

... it's ... it's ... it's ... Right..i ...promise... y..ou ... you!

Goku raised his left eyebrow while his fingers worked cautiously on the electronic board

Surprised by the way Frieza answered ... (strange ... I did not know that I had such an effect on him to be afraid of a simple and vague threat like this ... Maybe what I did to him affected him more then i thought)

While Goku was immersed in his thoughts, he did not notice that the other had begun to tremble strongly ... and his crimson eyes filled with tears, thinking that this silence of Goku was caused by his resentment and anger at him ...

To be continue!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyaass!! Vulnerable frieza   
> My beautiful baby i loveeee making him suffer
> 
> Please don't hate meeeh


	3. I'm sorry

After making sure that the ship was indeed operational and would bring them to safety, he smiled cheerfully and turned around to catch a glimpse of his partner in the cabin, only to find him trembling with fear. His eyes were wet with shiny tears covering his purple cheeks. He didn't know what had struck him at that moment. But he is certain that he never felt worse in his life. He never intended to take advantage of the weakness of the afflicted being. But it seemed that when he was busy speaking, he feared the other more than he expected.

He has to fix what his indifferent actions caused. Maybe the other one stripped him but that does not justify his mentally tortured in his weak state. That sordid act is not of his qualities and he refuses to let the alien suffer for another moment.

So he sighed and approached him slowly so as not to spook him, but despite his keenness. As soon as the other person noticed his presence he screamed and shuddered. crowling to get away from him.pressing his bloodied back against the cold wall making his injuries worse.

The other tried to calm him down gently, but the Lizard refused to listen. He kept crying and pushing him with wounded hands, begging him to move away and not to harm him again. The other felt his heart squeezed from the torment of his conscience, but if he let the poor person stumble like this he would hurt himself more.So he shouted at the other to remain still, not intending for his voice to sound loud and harsh, the other freezing from intense terror, biting his lips, trying to contain his sobbing and gasping making his already hurt lips bleed again  
"Fu....shit i didn't mean that " hurried goku to assure him but the other kept sobbing and crying so he pulled him into his arms coo'ing gentle"i'm sorry...i'm so sorry i wont hurt you i promise...shhh...didn't mean to yell i'm sorry...i wont do it again...will you forgive me ?...shhh yes here you go...deep breaths...good boy. ....you are doing so well"

The longer goku spoken the calmer the lizard become .taking deeper breath and his shaking becoming less obvious   
But goku kept apologizing promising to make it up to him till the other passed out from exhaustion and stress.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hiiii guys this was my first fic ever . i posted it in my quotev acc "my angel levi" few years ago i hope you like it because i really love this pair <3


End file.
